thelastunicornfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Unicorn/Lady Amalthea/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170721031106
The Unicorn/Lady Amalthea Am I the only unicorn there is? The last?Voiced by: Mia Farrow The protagonist of the story, a unicorn who one day finds out she is the last of her kind. She ventures out into the wild to know what happened to the other unicorns, and meets many colorful characters along the way.---- *Action Girl: Mostly in her Unicorn form, but she does do a lot of brave acts; like freeing the animals captive at Mommy Fortuna's festival, avenging Lír by standing against the Bull, eventually sending the beast into the sea and incidentally by this act she also frees the other Unicorns captured and kills Haggard. *Anti-Magic: One of her supposed powers. She tends to break spells made by others, like opening locks or turning humanoid trees back to normal. *Becoming the Mask: Goes through this in her human guise. *Berserk Button: Do not mistake her for a horse. *Character Development: At the start of the story, she's very cold towards humans and thinks very low of them. Towards the end, she has fallen in love with one, and even considers a few others to be her friends (suggested that they're some of her very few friends she has, due to the lonely life she lives). *Defrosting Ice Queen: Initially starts her journey as a little cold and aloof, but by the end she has started to feel human emotions like love and regret. *Emotionless Girl: In her early stages of being a human she acts like this. *Graceful Ladies Like Purple: The gown she wears in the movie is a soft lilac shade. *Heartbroken Badass: At first with Lír, when it seems he died. It's still the same after she revives him, due to the fact that they cannot be together anymore. *Her Heart Will Go On: She will always hold Lír in high esteem, even if she cannot love him anymore. *Humanity Ensues: Once she's turned into a woman. *Incorruptible Pure Pureness: A trait of all unicorns. *Indifferent Beauty: Becomes this as the Lady Amalthea. She knows humans find her beautiful, but couldn't care less. *Long Hair Is Feminine: Her hair reaches down to her thighs, and she is very composed and feminine. *Meaningful Name: Amalthea means "tender goddess" in Greek. And was the name of Zeus' nanny goat who incidentally lost a horn. *Mystical White Hair: The color of her coat is white, and her hair as a human girl keeps the same color. Many find it strange and beautiful. *Morphic Resonance: When she turns into a woman, she keeps the white mane (now turned into hair) and purple eyes that she had as a unicorn. In the movie she also has a star shaped mark on her forehead where her horn had been. In the book, it's a flower mark. *Princess Classic: She starts acting like this as she spends more time as a human. *Proper Lady: Has shades of this in her unicorn form, but she shows them to their fullest as a girl; being elegant and soft-spoken when talking. *Purple Eyes: Her eyes are a dark indigo color. May overlap with Supernatural Is Purple, since it seems to be the color she's the most associated with (after white and blue). *Rapunzel Hair: As a human girl, her hair reaches down to her thighs. *Really 700 Years Old: Unicorns are immortal and thus, cannot die. It's stated that they're as old as the sky; and her coat has by the start of the story begun to show age by not being any longer the color of seafoam, but rather the white of fresh fallen snow on a moonlit night. Even she doesn't know how old she is. *Supernatural Is Purple: She's a unicorn with purple eyes who lives in a lilac wood. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The girly girl to Molly's tomboy. Though she's more feminine than girly. *What Is This Thing You Call "Love"?: Experiences this with Lír as a human, since unicorns have a limited range of emotions and thus cannot fall in love the way humans do.